Happy Holidays
by miaadventure
Summary: Just a little holiday oneshot to keep some of you guys content until 2015.
1. Chapter 1

"OH MY GOSH ZACH DON'T LET GO OF ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl."

He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and continued to guide me through our house.

Zach had blindfolded me earlier, saying he had a present for me. And he had apparently gotten this gift a week earlier, because for one week he kept the gift in the guest bedroom and changed the password to the electronically guarded room every thirteen seconds.

So I couldn't get in, and that obviously annoyed me.

"Zach," I groaned, "Why can't you just take off the blindfold? I know where the present is, it would still be a surprise-"

"Not happening. I moved it anyways, so you wouldn't be able to find it."

"You _moved_ it? When?! How come I didn't notice?!"

I could feel Zach smirking. I saw him smirking in my head and immediately wanted to slap it off his face.

"Zachary Goode get that smirk off your face and hurry up," I warned, and Zach suddenly stopped directing me.

"You can take your blindfold off now, Gallagher Girl."

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light, but once they were I saw we were in the living room.

There was a piece of paper on the coffee table, and I picked it up.

My dad died years ago. He apparently wrote a will while the COC had him, but no one had found it.

No one was supposed to find it.

Except... Zach did.

And I was holding it in my hands.

_This isn't how a typical will should be written, but at this moment it doesn't really matter._

_Rachel. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I won't be there anymore. I didn't want it to end like this, I wanted to be there, with you, helping raise Cammie. You are the love of my life (with Cammie), I'm so incredibly lucky to have found you. In this will, I'm leaving you the box. It's in Tearer Two. You know where that is._

"The... Box?" I asked. "What is that?" Zach shrugged, and motioned for me to keep reading.

_Cammie, you are a beautiful child who will grow into a beautiful young woman. I regret that I will not be there, and I am so sorry for that. Please, forgive me. Also, I am assuming that there may be a certain young man in your life. Show him this. Show him that he has to love and cherish you just as much as me, if not more. Show him that you are beautiful, smart, creative, and talented._

_But be careful with your heart, Cammie. I don't want you to get hurt._

_In this will I'm leaving you another box which is at the circus. You know where that is._

_Joe, please take care of them for me. I know you love both of them just as much as I do. Take care of them. And your box is in Portland, mission 47. Remember that?_

_Please know, again, that I love you all so much. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you._

My hand was over my mouth, and the tears that fell from my eyes were happy and out of gratitude.

"Zach... Where... How... When... Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"You're welcome, Gallagher Girl. Merry Christmas."

He pointed to the ceiling above us. "Look at that, Gallagher Girl. Mistletoe," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed, and set the paper back on the paper to kiss him, following with tradition.

"I got you something too, Blackthorne Boy," I said.

"You didn't have to, Ga-"

"Don't be silly. Come on," I said, taking the paper and walking back upstairs to our bedroom. "You being in that guest room all the time gave me time to do this," I said, and I dug into a drawer and pulled out five pregnancy strips.

All of which were positive.

Zach's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he whispered in awe. He looked into my eyes. "We're gonna be parents." He set his hand down on my stomach. "And we're gonna be a family."

I nodded, still smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl."

"Merry Christmas, Blackthorne Boy."

..

**Yeah, it's my holiday present to you guys! Short, a little fluffy, hope you liked it! RFRF (read, follow, review, favorite), and I'll be back in 2015!**

**~Mia**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm alive and I'm doing well and I'm back from an OMG TWO YEAR HIATUS I AM SO SORRY.**

**Anyways, this is a really short AN, as you can see. My bio has more information on what's up, so please check that out! I'm uploading a new story tomorrow in the Girl Meets World fandom and I would also be super grateful if you looked at that too.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me; you're wonderful.**


End file.
